Rain never made Santa Claus wet
by Zipzapperdoodles
Summary: Sequel of "Melting Santa & Jane the Reindeer". It's Dec, 03 in the early evening... ONE shot


"Do you remember the first time you asked me to marry you?" Maura asked and sipped her second eggnog.

Jane looked at her wife with a look that said 'Really' and as she opened her mouth to answer, Angela, Jane's mother, who looked a bit confused, just said: "What? First time? You never told me you proposed twice, Jane..."

"Ma-a-a, really? Sometimes a girl has to have her secrets. Sorry to say so, but you can be so-o-o nosy sometimes."

"Plus you were embarrassed and a bit hurt in your pride!" Maura piped up.

"Not helping, Maur', not helping at all!" Jane said to her wife, while she flushed a delightful reddish pink at both her ears. Scratching behind one of those reddish pink ears, she continued. "But we got there. It just took a little persuasion and a bit of my 'Rizzoli charm' to convince you that it was the best choice of your life to marry me!"

"If you say so, love..." Maura said.

"Anyway..." Jane said: "The little story I've told you made you change your mind, and I'm sticking to it, my Rizzoli charm!"

"Well, you can be charming, if you want to be, Jane. And this little story..." Maura chuckled as she thought about it and continued: "At least your fantasy is very lively, and it's very beneficial in the bedroom too!"

"MAURA!"

"Ja-a-ane..."

"I want to hear that story too... If it's not too revealing." Ma Rizzoli said with a mischievous grin.

"Ma-a, really. I never would tell something that is PG!"

"Really?" Maura said with a wink.

"Mau-au-raaaaa, really. Too much information, my little geek!" Jane said while shaking her head. "So, you want to know my little story, Ma? The very one that melted Maura's stubborn heart?"

"Yes," Ma Rizzoli said, "But first I make hot cocoa, and maybe a little piece of cake with chocolate sprinkles to go with the cocoa and to heighten the mood!"

..

Both seated on the couch and Ma in the comfortable chair, Jane began with her story...

..

Not so long ago there was a little girl with the sweetest smile of the whole world. Although she was a real tomboy and her pranks were legendary, she never meant to do any harm to the people she cared about.

Ava, I will call her (because her identity is withheld), was 10 years old and a little American-Italian girl with brown unruly curled hair.

Ava heard the story about Santa, and how he would judge who's naughty and who's nice, but little Ava wasn't concerned in any way, because she was brave and wild. and with her mischievous personality she won more hearts then that she did harm to anyone. And now Christmas was near, and the big fat guy with his white beard would come soon and of course all the children in the neighborhood did spend a lot of time pondering what Santa could and would bring them. So did Ava of course, and she did a lot of thinking about Santa's helpers too!

Ava asked her mother one day if there were lady elves too on the North-pole and her mother told her the story about the lonely elf Liara, who was the only girl elf on the North-pole. She asked thousand and one questions about Liara and she was very sad that (so her mother told her) Liara had to pee in outside in the snow because all the toilets were only for the boys. So that's when Ava started to think to do something about Liara's predicament, because one thing that Ava liked to do was inventing things, and although the outcome from her inventions weren't always a big success, she couldn't let go of doing them.

Thinking about Liara and her misfortune, she decided to make Liara something, so she could pee just like the boys!  
So after hours of thinking and speculating and making at least fifteen drawings she invented something she came up with the idea to make a pee-tube from a PVC tube. Her father was a plumber and he had a lot of tubes in stock.

Hours later she the pee-tube was ready, and it was time to take it to the test, and because she thought that the test had to be as real as possible she went outside to test the pee-tube.  
Her friends (by now accustomed to her inventing drifts) came along...

..

Okay, she said to the boys, you all have to stay here, I don't do any peeing with you guys anyway near me. I will go up that hill there and try the pee-tube before I will send it to Liara on the North-Pole

Said and done, because Ava was a real no-nonsense girl, so she climbed up on the little hill and standing between two bushes, she took opened the zipper from her pants, the pee-tube and placed the pee-tube into her underwear, underneath her private parts.

The pee-tube was a big success, she could pee while standing, with her pants still on. Liara will be delighted she thought!

Suddenly a very loud and angry voice came from underneath the hill. A very angry person using words that Ava never heard about (and her mother would likely kill her for using them them!) came running up the little hill and wiggled a big white-gloved finger at an very disturbed Ava, who just in time pulled her zipper up, the pee-tube laying forgotten on the ground.

Holy Josef, was all Ava could think as Santa in person stood before her. His red hat was wet and Ava knew exactly what happened.

Dragging poor Ava by her little ears, Santa took her home to her mother and after promising to wash his hat and the rest of his costume too, Santa went back where he came from, packed with a bottle of dad's whiskey and two cakes her mother made herself.

..

'Rain never made Santa Claus wet, little Ava did!', Ava's mother said as she laughed, while big tears did run over her cheeks. And although Ava's mother had a big laugh about what happened, Ava was grounded for a week.

The story was funny enough for her mother to tell every relative and even to Ava's secret crush, her teacher mister Pennywickles.

..

"And that made Maura say 'yes' to your proposal?" Ma Rizzoli asked Jane after Jane finished her story.

"Yes, I asked again and she said yes because she liked the story!" Jane said with a big grin.

"Only after you said that you were just as inventive in bed as you were in storytelling, Jane!" Maura said matter a factual!

"Maura! TMI, too much information!" Jane said as she looked with disapproval gaze at Maura.

"Maybe, you weren't married by now if you had told the truth about the story. The fact that it A, was a true one and B, that you are Ava!" Ma Rizzoli said while grinning at her daughter in law, meanwhile receiving a stink eye from her daughter...

..

Laughing and storytelling both women, Angela Rizzoli and Maura Isles-Rizzoli, drank their second hot cocoa and eating a nice piece of chocolate sprinkled cake, while Jane took Jo Friday's leash, and under her breath mumbling "Really, really. Why me, sweet baby Jesus!", went for a long and cold walk.. 


End file.
